


Commitment

by GeekyRoleplayer



Series: A New World Order [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, The night is told through bits of dialogue, companion banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyRoleplayer/pseuds/GeekyRoleplayer
Summary: The Inner Circle are brought into an Engagement party that they collectively have no idea about.





	Commitment

**Author's Note:**

> Let them be happy I say- This takes place just before the final battle with Corypheus. 
> 
> I couldn't manage to write a full narrative for this so I used bits of dialogue and banter instead.

The Herald's rest was warm and welcoming as it always was.

Crickets chirped outside the ajar windows, as dusk had long since changed into night.

The Tavern was empty, save for the Inquisitor's inner circle and the barkeep who was humbly serving them at this hour.

They dined in merry company. Each of them crowded around a long table. Chairs pushed up as they finished a meal or nursed their drinks.

Sera wasn't even sober anymore, and the Iron Bull didn't look far behind. It was all very surreal, considering the tragedies that had been wrecking the world since the failure of the late Divine's Conclave.

Mahvir excused himself from the table. His chair creaked hazardously as he pushed it back and stood. The sudden noise threatened to disturb the idle chatter, but the gossip was too great and the immersive conversation continued. He smiled, as Dorian's gaze caught his eye, and then he vanished towards the bar. His mind riddled with a momentary lapse of worry.

"Another round for me, if you wouldn't mind Cabot."

"You're not getting drunk on us again, are you Inquisitor?" The dwarf remarks glibly, his voice devoid of humor. It was a serious inquiry then, and the elf couldn't help but offer an airy laugh to ease the other man's troubled mind.

"Nothing like that, this dinner party has a purpose."

"Oh? Consider me intrigued."

Mahvir watched as his glass was filled with a cinnamon-infused whiskey, and dashed with a layer of nutmeg. It's shavings floated on the top for a moment before floating to the bottom and dissolving into the liquid. "It's to be hush, hush. Once the others catch on that is."

He didn't yet have his own ring to show for it, but Dorian was wearing the one given to him earlier that morning. The Inquisitor had hoped that would be enough to tip someone off, but they were being rather slow on the uptake.

"My lips are sealed, your Lordship."

~~~

He picked up his beverage and offered a quiet thanks before returning to the party. His luminescent eyes swept across the table, as he stooped down to leave a kiss against Dorian's temple before he settled back down into his seat.

Sera gagged at the display, and he tossed a chocolate truffle at her in retaliation. She caught it on her tongue.

"You're insufferable." he rumbles, curling his left hand around his lover's beneath the table. Dorian's fingers intertwined with his own and the anchor flared with the consoling touch.

"Me? I ain't the one out here being all vomity on love."

"Lovesick?" He sips on his drink.

"Yeah!" Sera hiccups, "that."

They were interrupted by Vivienne who invoked the attention of all others, as she often did when she spoke. "I think it's sweet," she admits, "Lavellan should be able to take comfort where he can find it. No matter where it's from."

"Thank you?"

She smiled and pushed away from her plate of finished portions. "Anytime my dear."

"Thank the Maker one of them approves of us," Dorian whispered a moment later. His breath tickling at Mahvir's ear. The Inquisitor smiled at this and nodded.

"The suspense is killing me."

"Perhaps serving intoxicants was a bad idea?"

~~~

Varric suppressed a yawn, as he leaned back on his chair and propped his legs onto the table. Solas offered a disdainful look, due to the muddy boots being placed next to his second slice of Orlesian cake, but he was promptly ignored.

"What's eating at you Kid?" He inquires, his brown eyes seeking out Cole.

"Nothing is eating me?" The spirit answers with plenty of his own confusion.

Cullen chuckles.

"No, I mean that you're being awfully quiet over there."

"Oh!" Cole exclaims. His blue eyes catching Mahvir's, and he is reminded not to spoil the surprise. 

A beat passed.

A second beat passes.

Silence befalls the tavern.

"I've made it awkward." He finally speaks.

"Nonsense! We've all seen Curly run butt naked to the barracks, we've surpassed awkward."

It was Ellana's turn to laugh which caused their commander to flush.

Cole was going to remark on how embarrassed he now was, but Cassandra warned him off of it with a shake of her head.

~~~

Cole didn't speak again.

The playing cards for Wicked Grace were brought out from the pockets of Blackwall's jacket. "I'm sure I'll come to regret this, but our Lady Josephine wished to play."

"That's very chivalrous of you Warden, admitting your defeat now." The Antivan woman hums, a playful light dancing in her eyes

They played until the candlewick's burned low and the flames threatened to extinguish themselves on the wax.

Their Ambassador, Spymaster, and Rift Mage were deadly opponents. Together the three of them had stripped the others of their coin within a few hours.

"Shall I deal again?" she asks, stealing the cards from the table for shuffling.

"I think you've robbed us all Josie." Mahvir answers, his head resting against Dorian's shoulder now. The pair of them had been rather affectionate the entire night actually, perhaps to give their friends a nod to their news.

"I could always put in my engagement ring for another game." Dorian offers.

His words take a moment to process.

~~~

"Your what?!" Cassandra gasps, nearly jumping across the table.

Josephine does reach across the table to strike Mahvir harshly on the shoulder. "You finally did it and didn't tell me?" She whines, but the elf was hardly listening.

Dorian had taken to drinking from his wine glass as if his statement was not special in the slightest. His partner, however, was consumed by a wave of ferocious laughter.

"Why are you laughing?!" Varric quips. "I thought Sparkler was serious."

"Oh, I was." The necromancer answers. "About the engagement part, not about gambling it away."

A chorus of voices erupted at that moment as everyone rushed to speak at once. It was a mess of broken sentences and cut-off exclamations.

"I believe what we all mean to say is," Solas' seasoned voice breaks through the fray, "Congratulations." He picks up his own glass and raised it into the air. The others were quick to follow his example by means of a silent toast.

It was a joyous night that all of them would remember, as Cole let out a relieved sigh.


End file.
